Various computing devices (e.g., computers, tablets, notebooks, smartphones, etc.) are increasingly being used by people looking to simplify daily tasks: to read newspapers, to communicate by email or instant messaging services, to make purchases on the Internet, etc. One of the important areas of use of computing devices is the remote management of funds or online banking. Remote management of funds is a very convenient method of transferring funds from one bank account to another, but this method of management of funds may not be very safe—in a world where every computing device having access to the Internet can be attacked by a criminal, the funds of a person who uses the aforementioned computing device to manage his/her funds are also subject to danger.
In order to protect the user from the actions of criminals (who steal the account record for management of funds by using, for example, malicious software, such as key trackers), banks typically employ multifactor authentication techniques, which makes it possible to lower the likelihood that someone other than the owner of the bank account will have access to the funds. When multifactor authentication is used, the user should typically employ several methods of confirming his or her identity in order to receive service (for example, a user should be required to enter the login and password of the corresponding account record, as well as a onetime password which is provided via an SMS message). However, situations are possible where criminals have access to all of the devices being used for the multifactor authentication. Therefore, other methods of providing security are needed to ensure the safety of the user and his or her funds.